Neko
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: /Birthday fic for Ice Flow/ Neko-verse: Everyone bugged him about when he would finally loose his ears. They didn't understand that the only person he would ever loose them too, would be to the one he promised to give them. AtoJi, lemon


_First off, this has two parts (which I originally hadn't planned) so add to your alerts pease. Second, this is another AU (which seems to be my forte, hmm) and it takes place in Neko-verse. If you don't know what that is, think Loveless without Fighters and Sacrifices. If you still don't know what that is… you'll figure it out pretty quickly. –nods-_

_Finally, this is a birthday fic for my friend __**ice flow**__. Happy birthday leech!!! –huggles leech-_

_Enjoy! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, and I don't own the universe… neither of them.**

**-**

**Neko Part One**

* * *

-

"_Why do you have to leave?" the brown-eyed boy asked, tail swishing sadly behind him._

_"Because ore-sama has obligations," the other six year old stated, standing tall and straight as if he owned the world, head held high._

_The older boy blinked. "Obli… what does __**oblita**__—"_

_"Obligations," he corrected him, fighting off a small smile._

_"Obligations," the blonde stated. "What does that mean?"_

_Against his will, a smile rose to his face. "It means that ore-sama has things to do."_

_"More… things that are more important than me?" he asked in sadness, his ears flopping a little against his blonde hair._

_Taking in a deep breath, the silver-purple haired six year old stated, "Just because ore-sama has obligations doesn't mean that ore-sama would rather be there than here with you, Jirou-kun."_

_Jirou blushed, ears perking up and tail wrapping around him as if it were embarrassed. "Atobe-kun… arigatou…" he stared up at him. "But I still don't want you to leave."_

_Atobe took in the sight of the blonde's face, his pouting lips jutting out cutely, his blonde, wavy hair blowing in the wind, ears twitching, and tail still wrapped around his leg._

_Stepping forward, the heir leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Jirou's, the blonde's eyes widening as he stared at Atobe's closed eyes, before slowly closing his own. He applied a little pressure to the kiss before Atobe pulled back, bringing up a hand to softly scratch the older boy's ears._

_"When we're older, ore-sama will come back, for you." He gave a small, out of character, sweet smile. "And for your ears, Jirou-kun."_

"I can hear you, you know." Jirou stated, not looking up from where his head was laid down on his desk, eyes closed.

There was a short, tense pause. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Akutagawa-kun." The female stated, legs crossed as she sat leisurely in her chair.

Jirou sighed and looked up. It seemed he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Why did the girl have to be assigned the seat in front of him? "You were talking about me, I think that gives me the right to listen. But—anyways—I wasn't eavesdropping, you three were talking too loud and wouldn't let me sleep." He rubbed blearily at his eyes, yawning loudly, ears standing straight on his head as he did so.

"Well, that's fine then, because sleeping all of the time isn't good for you!" one of the other girls—a purple haired girl—exclaimed.

He just stared at her, head tilted to one side before yawning again and laying his head back onto his desk.

"Ree, hush. Akutagawa-kun, we wanted to ask about your ears." The blonde said nothing, but they could tell he was listening by the small twitch his left ear gave. "We want to know why you still have them, you're one of the oldest in our class. Don't you think it's about time you lost them?"

The blonde boy stared over at her, lightly touching his ears. "Why would I want to lose them for? I think they're cute." He unintentionally thought about the boy he had made a promise to and bit his lips, blushing lightly, still not being able to believe that boy had known what _that _was at age six.

"Cute, sure, on middle schoolers," the girl—Ree apparently—told him and Jirou looked at the brunette sitting next to her and pointed, saying, "She has her ears and she's not a middle schooler." Said girl blushed and held her ears.

The ring leader—Sayumi—rolled her eyes. "But she's a girl, you're a boy. It's okay for girl's to have their ears, but if a boy has them at this age, they're weird."

Jirou cocked his head and hummed. "Whatever you say, but these ears are mine, and I like them." Once again, the thought that they were actually someone else's entered his mind and he fought off a pink blush by burying his head in his arms as the sensei began taking roll.

"Hai," he called, voice tired when his name was called and was just beginning to drowse when the door slid opened and someone entered. Jirou continued to keep his head on the desk, not believing it was anything important.

"Will everybody please look forward?" Jirou only sighed, not wanting to open his eyes. Was it really that important that he had to be disrupted from trying to sleep?! "We have a new student from England, his name is Atobe Keigo-kun."

Eyes snapping open at the sound of the name, Jirou hurriedly looked up, leaning over to see the over his classmate's head, only to slip from his chair and onto the ground.

"Itai!" he exclaimed and then blushed dark red as everyone stared at him, blushing even more so when he saw the slightly amused look on Atobe's face. "Gomen… minna-san…"

"Akutagawa-kun, are you alright?" his sensei asked, worry lining her voice.

Jirou nodded, standing and scratching embarrassedly at his head. "Hai, sensei." He sat down and folded his hands neatly on top of the desk, brown eyes flickering lightly around the room, looking anywhere but the front of the class.

"Atobe-kun, you will be seated next to Akutagawa-kun, is that alright?"

The teenager nodded. "Hai, that is suitable." At the reply, Jirou nearly huffed, wanting to say, "Only suitable?"

Walking down the aisles between the seats, Atobe gracefully sat in his chair, barely even casting the blonde neko a look. The teenager frowned. He was sure it was him! He looked the same, had the same name, and he could already tell that the personality was the same just by the little he had spoken.

Of course he could always be wrong, after all, it _had _been about ten years since the last time they had seen—spoken—to each other.

But he had said he would come back, and he never lied!

Biting his lip, Jirou began thinking of the last time he had seen him. Atobe had told him he would come back for him… and for his ears. He had never understood that last part until he was twelve when he had heard some of his female-senpai talking about losing their ears to their boyfriends.

He still hadn't understood, so he asked his nii-chan who told him everything, a little red the entire time. Jirou was also a deep red after finding it all out. So _that _was what Atobe-kun had meant by saying he was coming back for his ears.

Jirou still didn't understand how a six year old could know all of that stuff, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that Atobe-kun had always been a genius.

With a small sigh, Jirou resigned himself to watching the heir from the corner of his eye for the next few hours.

* * *

When it was finally time to go home, Jirou had hurried from his seat and out the door to stand next to it, waiting for his—or who he thought to be—old friend so that he could speak to him.

A small smile overcame his face and he nearly giggled in anticipation. If that truly was him—and he knew it was—then he would finally get to be friends with him again! Or—by what Atobe-kun had said when they were six—maybe more than that?

He didn't know why he hoped for more, after all, even if they had been friends when they were little, Jirou didn't even know him anymore; it had been ten years since they had any contact whatsoever. That made him a little sad. Atobe-kun had said that he was more important, so why didn't he call, or at least write? Jirou hadn't been allowed to, but Atobe-kun had already known that beforehand.

It had always been something Jirou had wondered about. If Atobe-kun truly thought him important, then why hadn't he ever contacted him—at least once?

Maybe he had been too busy, it was a possibility—after all—he _was _the Atobe heir. But he couldn't have been busy 24/7, could he?

Jirou shook the thoughts from his head. They were making him so confused and now his brain hurt.

"JIROU!" the blonde blinked and turned only to have his brown eyes widen in shock as his best friend Mukahi Gakuto ran towards him, pulling his boyfriend Oshitari Yuushi with him. How he was pulling him was the shock though.

"Jirou," Gakuto panted, holding up his and Oshitari's handcuffed wrists, pointing at them. "Do you have any way to get these off, I'm going to fucking kill him if I have to stand another minute chained to him."

"Gakuto," Oshitari drawled, one hand leisurely in his pocket. "I'm not the one who chained us together."

The red haired boy glared, still not looking over at him. "Why the hell I put up with this guy, I shall never know."

"I love you too, Gakuto."

The acrobat blushed. "Go to hell, Yuushi."

"Only if you come with me."

Jirou blinked, still staring at the handcuffs. "How exactly did you two get…" he looked between the two of them. "I'm sure I don't want to know."

Gakuto narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't anything dirty, if that's what you're thinking." The blonde merely raised a speculative eyebrow. "It wasn't!" he spluttered, crossing his arms only to blush again when Oshitari yelped lightly. "Sorry, Yuushi."

"It's alright, Gakuto." The tensei stated, not being able to help the small fond look he sent down at the older boy who shifted nervously on his feet.

"Kenta did it this morning before breakfast, when he barged into my room." Gakuto muttered angrily at the mention of his "brat of a little brother".

Jirou blinked. "What was Oshitari doing in your room?"

Turning pink (a color that really clashed with his hair), Gakuto averted his eyes while Oshitari calmly pushed up his spectacles with a finger. "That's none of your business. So do you or don't you?"

"Do I or don't I what?"

He gave an impatient sigh. "Do you or don't you have something to get us unchained? I never thought being near Yuushi would be so annoying. We're lucky we were in the same class this year."

Jirou shook his head. "Gomen, I don't."

Oshitari sighed before smiling slightly and looking down at his earless boyfriend. "Gakuto, why don't we go have some fun with these in an empty classroom before your brother finally takes them off of us?"

"I—" Gakuto paused and smirked. "Sounds fun, Yuushi. Maybe you aren't so annoying after all. Ja, Jirou."

The romantic took his partner by the hand as best as he could before leading him down the hall, Jirou staring bewilderedly after them, sighing. They seemed to be happy being earless, but he already knew that.

His ears perked up and he glanced into the classroom, groaning when he saw that nobody—not even the sensei—was in there. "He already left?" he pouted to himself looking down the halls, spinning around and checking every crevice for any sign of the younger boy.

"I missed him!"

"Who'd you miss?" Jirou jumped and spun around only to find himself almost chest to chest with the Atobe heir. Blushing, he took a few steps back, scratching at his ears.

"Etou… Atobe-kun!" he smiled shyly.

Atobe tilted his head in greeting. "Akutagawa-kun,"

His heart beat a little faster only to stop when he looked up, suddenly realizing something. "Anou, your ears are gone." Why'd that make him so sad?

The teenager glanced up and gave a nod. "Hai, they are."

Biting his lip, Jirou looked down at his feet, trying to hide the sadness he felt, but not completely being able to. "Do… do you remember me?"

Atobe gave a small smile. "Hai, Jirou-kun, and you remember ore-sama, I assume by the question."

"Of course!" he exclaimed, face brightening. "I could never forget Atobe-kun; my first friend." Saying that only made him sadder though and the bright smile on his face quickly disappeared.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Atobe said nothing, inwardly wondering what was wrong with his old friend.

"Um…" Jirou began after a moment of silence. "Since you remember me… do you remember what you said to me just before you left about…?"

"Said?" Atobe asked quietly, only a small hint of confusion coming through.

Jirou blushed and looked away. "Eh? Oh, never mind, Atobe… san… I need to go now. Bye!" Jirou hurried away, not noticing the small smile being shot his way from the heir, nor the small laugh coming from his lips and the shake of his head as he answered to himself. "Jirou, of course ore-sama remembers. Ore-sama knows and remembers all."

* * *

Sighing, Jirou stared out his window next to his bed, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, tail moving slightly along the bed as his ears drooped a little. Atobe-kun didn't remember what he said. It shouldn't have made him feel sad, if anything it should've made him relieved! Why would he want to lose his ears to Atobe-kun? He hardly knew him anymore.

The two of them had different lives, different friends and acquaintances, and different interests, he was sure. Atobe-kun had always been so far ahead of him, he deserved someone better.

He shook his head, briefly wondering where the thought had come from and was about to inch himself beneath his covers when there was a knock at the door.

Jirou called out a quiet come in, giving a small smile to his older brother as Ichirou walked in, closing the door behind him before making his way over to the blonde's bed, sitting lightly on top of it.

"You were quiet during dinner," Ichirou began and Jirou gave a silent sigh. "And it was your favorite. What happened today? You're never that quiet when kaa-san makes your favorite."

Giving a small pout, Jirou changed the subject, "You lost your ears when you were fourteen, right, nii-chan?"

A small blush appearing on his cheeks, Ichirou replied, "What are you asking something like that for?"

"Hmm, there were these girls that said I'm too old to have ears because I'm a boy and I'm sixteen. Do you think I'm too old to have them?" Jirou asked quietly, wondering what his nii-chan would say.

Ichirou eyed him. "Do you want them gone?"

Jirou shook his head. "I think they're cute… plus I've not found the right person." His cheeks turned pink when something told him he _had _found the right person and he had found him nearly twelve years ago.

His brother smiled. "Then you're not too old for them… and I don't actually believe that's the reason you asked me that since you never care what girls—or anybody else except those friends of yours—say about you, but I'll be a nice nii-chan and not ask about it since you've not offered."

"Arigatou, Ichirou-nii,"

Ichirou brought his hand forward, rubbing the wavy blond hair between the cute ears of his brother, smiling widely. "No problem," he told him. "That's what nii-chan's are for."

"Well, I'm glad to have a nii-chan then." Jirou gave a nod and then paused, nibbling at his lip, wondering if he should say anything. He wanted to, but then again, he was afraid of how his nii-chan would react. "What… what would say if I told you who I knew who I wanted to lose my ears to?"

His brother stared at him, giving small blinks. "Eh?" he grinned. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Jirou blushed and looked out of the window. "It's… it's not…" he glanced over at his brother's slightly shocked face. "Don't… please don't be mad at me." His heart beat quickened at the thought of his nii-chan hating him. That was almost worse than the feeling he had gotten when he saw that Atobe had already lost his ears.

"I'm… I'm not, just didn't expect that." he looked him over, head cocked to one side. "Actually, now that I think about it… it makes so much more sense." He smiled again. "When you were little, did you have a crush on that one boy?"

Jirou turned a bright pink and averted his eyes again. "Saa… that's actually who…"

"Eh?!" Ichirou's eyes widened. "Him?"

The blonde nodded. "Hai, he came back and… when he left for England he had promised me something; that when he comes back, it'll be for me… and for my ears."

Ichirou stared at his brother, twitching slightly. "For your ears…" he repeated slowly and Jirou nodded. "He said he was going to come back for your ears… that little pervert. How'd he even know what that means? You guys were six for Kami-sama's sake."

Jirou gave a small smile. "Hai, we were, and I didn't know what he was talking about until you explained to me about ears and tails when I was twelve, nii-chan. But I don't mind, in fact," he blushed. "I _really _don't mind." He smiled dreamily. "He's already lost his, but I've not, and I know that I want to lose him to mine. It might be an old childhood crush, but I've a feeling it could turn into something more, given the chance that is. It could turn into something _much _more."

* * *

Letting out a large yawn, Jirou walked into the school grounds, pausing when he saw a certain person being surrounded by classmates. Upon recognizing the slight annoyed look on his old friend's face, the blonde walked, giving a fake yawn, no one but Atobe recognized this though.

He stared at the girls surrounding the heir beneath the tree and told them, "You're all in my spot, I want to sleep."

At the small, cute pout on the teenage boy, the others frowned and walked away, not understanding why they could _never _say no to that look.

Atobe gave a small nod. "Thank you, Jirou-kun."

He smiled. "No thanks necessary, I recognized the look! You were about to snap and order them away, I don't think they completely understand who you are yet."

The younger boy gave him a calculating look. "You remember that expression, ahn?"

Jirou smiled. "Of course, I could never forget one of Kei-chan's expressions." He brought his hands to his lips and covered them. "Gomen, slipped out."

"Ore-sama doesn't mind," Atobe stated truthfully. "Although, ore-sama advises you not to call ore-sama that when we're around other people."

"Don't worry, I know better than to do so. If I do, you'll sit me in the uncomfortable chair in the corner without any of my stuffed animals to play with." He giggled, tail swishing happily.

Atobe let out a small chuckle. "Hai, but ore-sama thinks that would be less than beneficial now."

"Nah-uh," Jirou shook his head. "I still have those stuffed animals. Kei-chan bought them for me, of course I have them!" he smiled widely.

The silver-purple haired teen let out a cough to keep himself from smiling also and looked at his old friend. "Ore-sama would like to know if you would accompany ore-sama home today."

Jirou blushed at the sudden image of Atobe leaning over him, panting and naked. "U—uh… hai, of course I will!"

"Good," he nodded. "Because ore-sama wasn't going to take no for an answer."

After school was done and over with and Jirou was seated across from Atobe in his limo, the blonde nervously played with his ear, a habit he had started when he was little.

"You still do that, ahn?" Jirou looked up at Atobe and nodded. "Does it bug you?"

Staring at him for a second, Atobe answered, "Iie," and Jirou smiled, bringing his hand down to his lap to fiddle with his tail.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

Jirou looked up at him, brown eyes innocently wide. "I'm not surprised you noticed. Your memory always was very good." But then why didn't he remember what he had promised him?

"Of course it is, I am ore-sama after all." He raised his head up a bit, earning a small giggle from the blonde.

"You know," he began, still messing with his blonde tail. "Most people would probably find all the 'ore-samas' annoying, but I don't. It's part of you, and—even though I love it when you say _I—_I also like it when you say _ore-sama _because that's in your personality to say it."

Atobe raised an eyebrow as they came to a stop in front of his house (or more like mansion).

The door opened and Jirou hopped out, gazing up at the mansion, hands placed on his lips, tail almost dancing behind him. "It's smaller than I'm used to it."

"Well, you're taller now," Atobe stated, walking up next to him before eyeing the short teen, a small smirk on his face. "If only by a little."

Jirou pushed him and then ran up to the door, calling, "Kei-chan still as mean as ever!" he stuck his tongue out and Atobe wished nothing more than to bite it as he followed the older teen into his house and up to his vast bedroom.

"Oh," Jirou's eyes widened in excitement as he eyed the large bed, grinning over his shoulder as he ran and jumped on it. "You've a bigger bed now!" he flopped down into the expensive covers and pillows, legs kicking up into the air as he snuggled into the bed. "And it's even comfier than your old one, which I thought would be impossible!"

Atobe watched him in amusement, giving a small sigh before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. "Enjoying yourself, ahn?"

Jirou blushed and sat up. "Gomen, it's just… this place is like a home to me."

The heir smiled. "Not _like_, Jirou, _is_ would be the correct word."

"Really?" he asked quietly, unable to keep his own smile off of his face.

"Ahn, when hasn't it been?"

Jirou grinned and bolted forward, wrapping his arms around the younger teen in a large, surprising the rich male.

Atobe slowly wrapped his own arms around the small waist, unintentionally tugging him and holding him tighter against him. He blushed an almost nonexistent pink when he felt Jirou's ear twitch and tickle against his skin and glanced over at it, fighting off the urge to kiss the cute appendage.

"Kei-chan has always been so nice to me," Jirou stated happily, brown eyes closed as he leaned into the embrace, a little too comfortable with the position they were in.

"Jirou is one person who deserves all of ore-sama's kindness." Atobe replied to the unasked question of "why", fingers gripping at the back of the boy's shirt as the blond tail wrapped itself around his arm.

"Heh, I hardly know you, yet I'm so giddy around you!" Jirou exclaimed, pulling back a little and smiling up into Atobe's blue eyes, causing his own brown eyes to sparkle.

"Jirou," Atobe began, not being able to help himself as he brought up a finger to play with an ear. He was going to miss them, Jirou looked so adorable with his ears… "What you asked me yesterday—the promise—and ore-sama told you in more or less terms that ore-sama didn't remember it; that was a lie."

"Eh?" he blinked in shock. "But…"

Atobe gazed at him. "Is the promise still valid?"

"Anou… we hardly know each other anymore though," Jirou replied quietly, but the small skip that his heart and stomach gave told him he was wrong about that.

"Ahn? We don't have to if you don't want to—"

"No!" Jirou exclaimed, hands clenching onto the heir's shirt before looking away and blushing. "I want to!" he bit his lip. "I have since I figured out what you had meant by taking my ears and I've… I do think they're cute, but I'd rather lose them to you than keep them." He looked back up shyly. "If you don't mind, that is."

As an answer, Atobe slowly leaned down, lips grazing against Jirou's naturally pouty ones, hand coming up and folding itself in Jirou's blond, wavy hair as the other one wrapped itself tightly around his waist.

Jirou felt his heart speed up at the lips pressed gently against his and he opened his mouth as a tongue ran along his smooth skin, said tongue slowly entering his mouth to massage his own wet muscle and explore the cavern.

Fingers ran along the inside of his shirt, and the blond shivered, pressing himself closer to Atobe's chest, only to be laid back on the bed, the article of clothing quickly being removed and his legs being nudged apart.

He spread his legs slightly and Atobe moved in between them, laying his larger body across Jirou's, mouth nipping at his neck, small mewls escaping the older teenager as he adjusted his head to give Atobe better access to his neck.

Lips trailing up the side of Jirou's neck, he came to a stop at Jirou's ear, lightly biting at the tip of it, causing it to twitch and the blond fur to tickle his skin. "Are you sure you want me to take these adorable ears of yours, Jirou? It's nonreversible, you know." But even as he said this, Atobe sat up onto his knees, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside.

Jirou nodded, ears flapping against his head. "Hai! I do! I… I always have… I think."

Smiling, Atobe leaned back down, muscular chest brushing against Jirou's causing the teenager's stomach to tighten up and goose bumps to erupt over his skin. Atobe took a small, pink nub into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth as he lightly ground his hips down, hard, clothed erection rubbing against Jirou's.

Jirou let out a gasp as his own hips began working themselves up, hands trailing down Atobe's broad back.

Removing his mouth, Atobe did the same to its twin, hands gripping Jirou's lithe hips tightly as he groaned at the friction being created between them. The small neko arched into his friend, his ears standing straight and tail coming up to lay besides him.

Dragging one hand over the smooth skin, Atobe slowly began to undo the older teen's pants, quietly tugging them down as he spread soft butterfly kissed of Jirou's naked chest.

Giving a small purr, Jirou pulled Atobe up into a sloppy kiss, hearing the sound of cloth falling to the floor just before a hand snuck underneath the waistband of his boxers. He drew in a quick breath at the feel of the cool hand gently caressing his hardening flesh. Tail coming up to run lightly against Atobe's back, Jirou giggled when he saw the heir shudder at the ticklish sensation.

Once he had removed his hand from Jirou's boxers and sat on top of him, Atobe took the fluttering tail in his hand, petting the blond fur as he gazed down at the smaller neko. "Ore-sama will miss this," he told him, glancing down at the tail before raising his hand to rub the neko's ears. "And especially these, but it will be worth it, ahn?"

Jirou smiled and blushed, glancing down at his hands, fighting to keep his breathing even. "Of course, losing my ears to Kei-chan is completely worth it!"

Atobe smiled and leaned down, Jirou's tail wrapping itself around his arm—too small to wrap around his back. Brushing his lips against the shell of Jirou's human ear, he breathed, "I'm glad you feel that way, Jirou."

The blonde suddenly found his mouth being intruded, the tongue darting in and out of his wet cavern, exploring and massaging the top of his mouth. Jirou moaned, pressing his lips harder into Atobe's, arms hooking around the heir's neck, pulling the younger teen down on top of him.

Cupping the clothed erection in his hand, he rubbed gently, the sounds and purrs Jirou made between their lips sending a soft vibration through him. When the neko bucked into his hand, Atobe pulled away only to quickly remove Jirou's boxers and stood to rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

Jirou watched, lips parted, as the younger teen stripped himself free of his pants and own boxers, averting his eyes when Atobe was left naked, throbbing member standing to attention. He licked at his lips, mouth suddenly having gone dry, breathing quickening just the tiniest bit while his heart began to pound even harder in his chest. Was he supposed to feel like this to the person he lost his ears to?

Glancing back over to see the heir watching him curiously, Jirou smiled. Even if he wasn't supposed to, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to, so why dwell on it?

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

The blonde blushed and gave a small nod to which Atobe smiled and walked back over to the bed, firmly pressing his lips to Jirou's who writhed lightly as he felt something poke his leg, blushing again when he realized what it was.

Sitting back between Jirou's legs, Atobe moved his lips to suck at the crook of his neck, smirking into the unblemished—at the moment—skin when he felt Jirou's cock rub against his from the smaller teen arching his hips upwards.

"Eager, Jirou?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Jirou replied, "I'm not doing anything you don't want me to do, you know. I think I can tell."

Atobe's eyes widened slightly in shock before he masked his features with another smirk. "Ahn? Little Jirou has grown up I see."

"And so has little Keigo," he grinned, tapping the other teenager lightly on the nose.

Huffing in fake annoyance, Atobe stated, "Ore-sama isn't little."

Jirou glanced down. "I think I can tell that also." He looked back up to see a very light blush across the teen's cheek, so light, in fact, that he wasn't sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Good, because then ore-sama might have had to punish you, little Jirou." He told him, teasingly tapping the top of the blonde's nose also before diving down and latching his lips once more to Jirou's, tongue forcing it's way inside of his mouth, taking in the slight taste of strawberries and chocolate. He briefly remembered that Jirou had always smelled of strawberries when they were little and wondered whether it was just coincidence, or if strawberries were still his favorite.

The blonde wrapped his legs tightly around the younger teenager's waist, mewling when said teen pet at his head, rubbing his ears which twitched happily at the delightful attention.

His tail danced lightly, once again wrapping around Atobe as much as it could. Atobe pulled back from the kiss, grazing his lips across Jirou's skin, swirling his tongue around Jirou's navel before taking the tip of the teen's hardened length into his mouth, licking the underside of it.

Jirou gasped, wriggling beneath him when Atobe played with a pulsing vein, tongue gently massaging the velvet skin. Thrusting slightly into Atobe's mouth, he moaned, the stirring in his stomach growing larger as he watched Atobe's head bob slowly up and down.

Not long after, Jirou had the feeling as if he were about to explode and blinked a couple of times, not sure if those were fireworks in front of his eyes or he was just seeing things.

Atobe removed himself with a small _pop_, smiling down at the blonde beneath him, leaving a quick peck on the older teen's lips, laughing a little when even his ears seemed to blush.

"Be right back," Jirou looked at him in confusion as Atobe slowly crawled down his body. "What are you—ah!" he gasped upon feeling a tongue dart inside of his tight entrance, the wet muscle circling his ring of muscle, wetting his walls.

As he arched into the small appendage, Jirou's tail swished beside him, dragging slightly across Atobe's skin causing the heir to shudder at the ticklish sensation.

Once more removing his mouth, Atobe reached into his drawer, smiling at the small whine of disappointment coming from _his _neko. Grabbing the bottle he opened it, squirting some of it onto his hand. Jirou eyed it curiously, wondering what it was for before Atobe brought a finger to him, gently pushing it into the tight hole.

Jirou whimpered, flinching at the intrusion as a small spark of pain shot down through him. The pain—though—was numbed somewhat by whatever it was Atobe had put onto his hand.

A second finger entered and he stilled, trying not to writhe in discomfort when Atobe moved inside of him. It worried the both of them somewhat; if it hurt him just having lubed fingers inside of him, how badly would it hurt him to have Atobe's—definitely much larger—cock—lubed or not—inside of him?

Scissoring his fingers, Atobe ran them along the inside of Jirou's walls, pushing against them and smirking in triumph when the other teen gave a small gasp of pleasure and relaxed slightly.

He entered a third finger just for extra precaution; he didn't want it to have to hurt the neko any more than it already would.

When satisfied, he removed his fingers, grabbing back onto the bottle of lube, giving an amused chuckle at the pout that appeared on Jirou's face. "What is it, ahn?"

Jirou's cheeks tinged pink. "I…" he shook his head. "Never mind."

Atobe raised an eyebrow before squirting some more of the lube into his hand and throwing it aside, running the cold gel over his throbbing cock. The neko's mouth went dry again and he squirmed as the stirring heated up again.

Atobe adjusted the blonde so that the small body was spread out over his bed, legs parted and Atobe the sight of him in; swollen length standing erect, ass puckered in eager anticipation. It made his own heart beat a lot faster than it normally did.

"If this hurts too much," Atobe began. "Don't hesitate to tell me."

Jirou bit his lip, nodding. "Hai, Kei-chan,"

Taking his manhood in his hand, he aligned it up with Jirou's small entrance, letting out a groan as he slowly pushed the tip of himself inside the body. The blonde froze, clenching his eyes shut in pain, nails digging into the other teen's perfect skin.

Atobe had to nearly force himself from plunging straight in, the too tight muscles being stretched over his thick cock sending him mad. When Jirou gave a slight nod of the head and relaxed slightly, the heir began moving forward, entering his length completely into the older teenager.

Pulling out until only his head was left inside of the boy's ass, Atobe thrust back into him, the sound of a small moan signaling he had successfully hit what had been aimed for.

Jirou's legs wrapped around the teen's waist as he continued to enter him quickly, the blonde tail giving a happy swish. Mewling, the neko bucked his own hips into Atobe, wanting to feel more of the long member inside of him.

Atobe growled lowly as he pounded the boy's ass, slickened cock not entering as easily as it would most people. Jirou was so… _tight_. The way his walls clenched down around him, and the small body writhed beneath his, panting, almost begging for him to go harder, fuck him faster, and enter him deeper; it all drove him absolutely mad.

"Kei—" whatever he started to say was cut off by him giving a large, loud moan, throwing his head back against the soft pillows as Atobe began running a hand up and down his penis, playing teasingly with his slit as pre-cum dripped free from his head.

Pausing so that his tip was the only part of him left inside of the tight ass, Atobe asked, "What is it that you want, Jirou?"

"I—" he panted. "You know Kei-chan."

Atobe smirked. "Beg,"

Jirou stared up at him through glazed over eyes. "I… ahh! Harder! Please!" the heir's smirk widened as he drove back into the willing body, raising the boy's legs up over his shoulders for better access to the tight heat.

Ears twitching and tail swishing, Jirou purred, the Neko loving the pleasure he was getting from the momentary addition to his body. "Fa—faster…" he breathed, white beginning to appear in front of his eyes. He closed them, unable to keep them open any longer.

Atobe eyed the boy writhing beneath him. The flushed cheeks, parted lips, ears beginning to droop and tail still as they neared their finish. With a final, hard thrust, Atobe came into the ass, white, hot cum filling his body causing the small boy to moan as he released himself onto their stomachs.

The heir slowly removed himself and rolled over onto his side, holding the body to his chest, laying soft kisses across the pink face. Atobe stared at the body, taking in the site of the now earless and tailless Jirou and he found that said boy was still just as adorable, even without his ears and tail.

He smiled, holding Jirou tightly to his chest, the blonde beaming into his skin, eyes still shut. "Mmm," he began. "I definitely don't regret that."

* * *

Jirou bit his lip and fought from sitting up and glaring at the whispering people in the classroom. Just because he had said he hadn't wanted to lose his ears and then a few days later he _lost _them didn't give those girls any right to talk about him as if he wasn't there!

And what was worse was that he couldn't do anything to _stop _them. He hadn't asked if it was okay to tell anyone and until he knew, he was telling _no one _even though he was dying to talk to Gakuto whom he had yet to see. He couldn't wait to find out what his friend would say to the fact that he had lost his ears to Atobe; the boy all the girls were going crazy over.

He blushed and smiled in a giddy fashion when his stomach seemed to begin to overflow with butterflies at the thought of the heir. Everything had been so perfect. The way he had been held and handled and the sex was absolutely fabulous of course. Jirou couldn't have wished for a better first time.

Brushing his hand across the top of his head, he gave a small sigh. It felt weird without them but not a bad weird. It was just… different; something he wasn't yet used to.

But he was sure he would be able to get used to it soon enough if it meant being with Keigo!

Jirou gave a tiny, quiet giggle as to not attract the stares of the people around him. He was dating his childhood friend and he couldn't be happier. He had heard that lots of times, if you end up dating your childhood friend that it never worked out, but he knew it would. He could feel it. Plus, he wouldn't let their relationship fail; it was too special to him.

Turning his head to his right, Jirou beamed over at Atobe, arms covering his face so that only the younger boy could see. The heir gave a slight upturn of his lips, the only sign that showed Atobe had caught the look and was pleased with it.

Happy with it, Jirou buried his face back into his arms and slept, waiting for the bell to ring and class to be over.

At lunch, Jirou opted—against his better judgment—to go to the cafeteria to find his friends and when he walked in it got a little quieter. He was pretty well known at Hyoutei because when his brother had gone there—Ichirou—he had been Student Council President, and a rather popular one at that.

"I had heard the rumors," Jirou spun around to stare at his red haired friend. "But I didn't actually think that any of them were true! I guess I was wrong." Gakuto stepped up to him, gazing up at his earless head. "Who'd you lose them too?" he asked in bewilderment. "You're not dating anybody, are you?"

Pinks turning a light cheek, Jirou answered, "Sort of,"

"Sort of?" Gakuto repeated, narrowing his eyes. "How can you _sort of _date somebody?"

"…hmm…" Jirou ignored the question, walking over to their table instead.

"Jirou! Tell me! Yuushi's going to make you anyways! He wants more material for one of his books." The blonde could almost see his friend roll his eyes as the acrobat followed him, sitting down next to Oshitari when they reached the table. "Isn't that right, Yuushi?"

Oshitari eyed the older boy, smirking slightly. "Of course," he leaned forward. "What was it like, Akutagawa-kun? I'll take notes."

Jirou blinked—blushing—and turned away.

A long haired brunette eyed his friend from across the table. "You actually lost them." He stated, shaking his head. "I can't believe you lost them, Jirou."

Gakuto glared at him. "Just because you're jealous that you've not lost _your _ears to who you want them too, yet, Shishido…"

Shishido turned red, glancing away. "Shut up," he mumbled as the grey haired boy seated next to him, curiously asked, "Who do you want to lose them to, Shishido-san?"

"Just… somebody," the blushing teenager answered as he averted his eyes even more. "Don't worry about it, Choutarou."

As Gakuto coughed, Shishido glared hatefully at him, causing the redhead to give a smirk and turn back to his boyfriend whom was still asking for details. "Yuushi! Stop that! You're making Jirou uncomfortable!" Gakuto turned towards his blonde friend. "Who was it?!"

"Now who's making him uncomfortable?" Shishido scoffed. "Hypocrite,"

"Oi!"

"I thought you said you didn't want to lose your ears, Akutagawa-kun?" Jirou gave a small sigh at the sound of the voice behind him. Might as well get it over with…

He turned around and smiled up at the three girls, the two standing behind Sayumi blushing, one more than the other. "I said that, but I changed my mind because I found someone I wanted to lose them to."

Sayumi raised a speculative eyebrow. "After not even a week since our conversation? This person must be special. Who is she?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes in what she must have thought a seductive way to get the answer.

Inwardly, Jirou twitched. Why did most guys think girls were so attractive? Sure, lots of them may have looked _nice _and maybe a little pretty, but he didn't find any of them particularly appealing. They had too much fat and curves, their eyes also did that weird thing from time to time. Was it a new way of blinking? He could tell that they were forcing themselves to do that, and maybe if they were doing it naturally, it wouldn't look so bad. He did that sometimes naturally… at least he thought so, and nobody ever told him that he looked like he had some weird eye disease, in fact, most people _complimented _him on his eyes when it occurred naturally.

Girls must've been the dumber sex, at least when it came to trying to seduce people. Although, he could appreciate them on their taste in men for Atobe Keigo definitely _is _the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Jirou fought off the small blush at that thought.

He gave another disarming smile sending some of the girls (and even a few of the boys) nearly swooning. "I believe that is my business, Sayumi-san."

She gave a small laugh. "I'm merely curious, Akutagawa-kun. It's not every day people see someone who says they don't want to lose their ears, lose their ears only a few days later and there are no girls here at this school that I've seen today who have lost their ears overnight, unless they go to a different school?"

"They go to this school," he answered, purposefully avoiding the word "she" (because if Atobe Keigo wasn't something, he wasn't a female and Jirou would know that better than anybody else) which Oshitari had caught and raised his eyebrow at.

"Really now? So an experienced woman, I see." She tossed her braided hair over her shoulder. "I'm much more experienced, though, I bet."

Jirou smiled. "I'm sure,"

Sayumi twitched. It was said in a way most would think to be as polite and complimenting, but being as close as she was to the short blonde boy, she could see a slight annoyed glint in his brown eyes. She was beginning to figure out just how this good-for-nothing boy had survived in Hyoutei.

She gave a small huff and turned on her heel, ordering the other two girls to follow her. Jirou turned back around in his seat, giving a small sigh in relief that she had left. That girl was making him even more tired than he already was.

He looked up to see Oshitari staring at him as the rest of the cafeteria went back to their own conversations. "What?" he asked the tensei curiously.

Oshitari gave a small chuckle and a shake of the head. "I can't believe we've not seen it earlier. You're gay." He stated quietly so only Jirou and their friends could here.

Shishido choked on his drink as Gakuto blinked in surprise. Choutarou reached over and hit his senpai lightly on the back while Jirou reddened. "Hai," he responded quietly.

"You're _gay_? Not that I mind!" Shishido added to the looks he received. "If I minded I wouldn't hang out with you all, 'che."

"Shishido-san, that's not a very nice thing to say. Apologize." Choutarou said sternly, giving a small smile of encouragement to his senpai.

The brunette blushed again. "Sumimasen…"

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Gakuto demanded, hands resting on his hips with a small pout before reaching over and slapping the blonde on his arm.

"Itai!" Jirou rubbed the now sore spot. "I didn't think it was that important."

"How long have you known?" Oshitari questioned eagerly, fingers itching for a piece of paper and pen.

"Eto…" he scratched at his head, thinking. "Since I was twelve or so." _Since Ichirou-nii explained to me what losing my ears meant. _He corrected inwardly, not being able to help a small glance in the direction of his childhood friend.

"Twelve?" Gakuto repeated incredulously. "I didn't even know until I wasn't almost fourteen!"

"So when Oshitari kissed you in front of most of the school?" Shishido smirked, pointing to said boy.

Gakuto brightened. "It's your turn to shut up! We got a month detention for that _and _I was grounded for that month!"

"Two months grounding for me," Oshitari smiled, bringing up a hand to run through Gakuto's smooth, red hair. "And it was worth every second of it." He leaned down, pressing his lips to the blushing boy's, lingering there for a moment, before pulling back.

Jirou watched them wistfully. He wondered what it was like to be so free with the person you loved.

His face heated up and he blinked. Love? Did he really love him? He didn't know him, so how could he be in love with him? Sure, they had known each other for years technically; since they were kids, but most of those years had been spent out of contact and a very long distance away.

He shouldn't use the word "love" so lightly.

"Jirou-kun," a smooth voice said behind him, and Jirou froze, barely noticing the once more quieting voices of everyone around him as they realized that the heir to the Atobe Enterprise was speaking to him—let alone using his given name.

The blonde spun around quickly. "Kei—Atobe-san," he corrected himself, hoping nobody had noticed the slipup.

Atobe gave a tiny—almost nonexistent—smile. "Will you introduce ore-sama to your friends?"

Jirou gave a shaky nod and Atobe sat gracefully down in the empty chair next to the older boy, casting him another small smile before changing his glance to look towards his lover's friends.

Giving a slight cough, Jirou began introducing them, pointing to each in turn, stuttering slightly at the feel of Atobe's heat almost surrounding him.

Gakuto gaped a little. "Jirou! How do you know _him?_"

"Anou," he began, glancing at Atobe. "We… Atobe-san lived here when we were younger."

"We were childhood friends," Atobe added before averting his attention to the blonde teenager. "Ore-sama would like to know if you will be coming home with me again tonight."

Jirou gave a small blush at the light suggestive tone the younger teen was using and nodded. "Hai, if you would like me to."

"Ore-sama would like you to," he affirmed, standing a moment later. "Meet ore-sama after class, ahn?" without waiting for a reply, the boy strode away and down the hall, Jirou staring dreamily after him.

"Hai," he breathed, not being able to wait for the end of school to come.

"Hmm," Oshitari hummed, following the love-struck look Jirou was sending after Atobe. "It seems I have figured out who Akutagawa-kun has lost his ears to."

* * *

Once again, Jirou was found leaning against the hall wall outside of class after school, eagerly awaiting for Atobe to step out. He hadn't been able to sleep at all through class and had been the first one out, watching as people walked past him to head out of school grounds.

His breathing was heavy, his heart beat fast. Why was he so anxious just to see the younger boy again? Did Atobe really have that much of an effect on him?

Jirou gave a small laugh. He wasn't very surprised. Atobe had always had that kind of effect on him after all, even when they were little, he just had never known what it was until now

The blonde briefly wondered on that thought. Could six year olds and under really fall in love? If they couldn't, he must've just had one major crush when he was younger.

He shook the thought out of his head. There he went again with the "L" word.

"Is Jirou-kun lost in his own thoughts?"

The blonde's head snapped up and he gave a dry swallow as his breathing seemed to get even heavier. "Atobe-sama! Hi!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Nobody is around, Jirou." He told him, and Jirou glanced around, finding that nobody really was around.

"Kei-chan," he corrected, smiling. "Hi," he gave a small wave and Atobe laughed, stepping closer so that Jirou had no choice to be backed up against the wall.

"Jirou, ore-sama wonders what it is that I find so adorable about you." He told him quietly, gently caressing the boy's pink cheek, dragging his thumb over his smooth lips before leaning down and pressing a lasting kiss to his lips.

Jirou blinked, swooning slightly as a curious floral scent wafted up his nostrils, filling his senses. Tingles shot throughout his skin and Jirou turned away, blushing even more so.

Atobe held out his hand. "You are coming, ne?"

The blonde nodded. "Hai, of course," taking the larger hand in his own, he was led down the hall and from the school. The warmth of the skin against his made his hand itch in a pleasant way. He wanted to feel more.

He smiled. If this was love, it felt brilliant.


End file.
